Rutter Family Vlogs
by LilyLovesWriting11
Summary: This story is about the Rutter Family vlogging
1. Chapter 1

(OK I'm writing you guys a new story. It is called: Rutter Family Vlogs. This story will be about the Rutter family vlogging! I got this idea by watching people on YouTube vlogging and I thought: how about the Rutter family vlog? So this is why I'm writing this new story for you guys! I hope you enjoy this story!)

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 1: Halloween

(It is pitch black...and then all of a sudden Nina Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Jonah Rutter, AnnaBelle Marie Rutter, and Kacie Rutter come on screen and they yell "Happy Halloween!"

Fabian Vlogging: "Happy Halloween you guys! This year, AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah are taking Kacie trick-or-treating, and my lovely wife and I are passing out candy. And we even decorated our house! AnnaBelle Marie is going to show you the house

AnnaBelle Marie: Ok you guys, I'm going to show you our house (she goes outside and she shows you the outside) We have a grave yard, we have ghosts in the trees, we have a skeleton riding a bike, and we even have a blown up pumpkin (She turns the camera back to herself) And every year, we get a lot of trick-or-treaters, and its going to happen this year because our neighborhood is really popular so a lot of kids come. And this year, as my dad said, I'm taking Kacie trick-or-treating with Jonah, and were going to be trick-or-treating in this neighborhood. And I'm going as a cheerleader and Jonah's going as a football player and Kacie is going as Elsa! So she's excited

Nina's vlogging: OK I just made Halloween pancakes. Now, I'm going to put on a Halloween movie and the kids and I are going to hang out...oh! I almost forgot to tell you what Fabian and I are being for Halloween: I'm going as the Wicked Witch of The West, while Fabian is going as a doctor. So we will vlog when all of the kids and Fabian and I are all ready!

Jonah Vlogging- (The camera is dark...but all of a sudden Jonah turns the camera to himself and he is dressed as a football player)

"You guys like my costume?" He asked the camera. "I am the first one to be ready! AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie are in the bathroom putting on their makeup, and my mom and dad are all dressed. It is dark enough, and were already getting trick-or-treaters! So, when Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie are ready, I'll show you the whole Rutter family dressed up so stayed tuned for that

(The camera is black again...but then the camera isn't black anymore and everyone from the Rutter family is seen. And AnnaBelle Marie is vlogging)

AnnaBelle Marie: "Don't you love our costumes?! OK so now that everyone is dressed, Jonah and I are going to take Miss Kacie trick or treating, and mom and dad are going to pass out candy. So let's get this party started!"

(Jonah is vlogging and is with AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie)

"OK, so Kacie is getting a lot of candy, and we've only been to like three houses! But, everyone who lives in our neighborhood gives out a lot of candy, so yeah."

(Jonah, AnnaBelle Marie, and Kacie arrive at a new house and Jonah shows everyone the cool decorations the people have up. They have creepy music on, they have a grave yard, they have a zombie riding a bicycle, and they have blown up pumpkins. On the porch it says, " _Take one...if you dare."_ So Kacie takes one and the hand that is in the candy grabs her hand and lets it go)

Jonah: "Wow that's cool. Next house, here we come!"

(Back at the Rutter house Nina is vlogging)

"You guys we are running out of candy like crazy! We have two-thirds of it left! Kids have been coming here a ton and it's crazy! Anyway, along with passing out Halloween candy, we have a movie on. (Nina shows the TV screen) A Nightmare Before Christmas! That used to be my favorite movie growing up! (The doorbell rings) More trick or treaters! (Nina opens the door, and there is a little girl dressed in a witch costume) Aww you look so cute! (Nina gives her candy)

(Kacie is vlogging)

"I just got back from trick or treating, and I got SO much candy! (Kacie shows her candy) And all of the candy at my house ran out, so we had to turn our lights off. So it was a fun Halloween! Bye!

(The whole Rutter family)

"Happy Halloween!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 2: Would You Rather Mom Tag+Dad Tag

(OK so I saw a Youtube do this tag, so I'm going to let Nina and Fabian do this tag! I hope you enjoy Nina and Fabian doing this tag!)  
(Nina and Fabian are in their room sitting on the bed looking at the camera screen)

Nina: Hi guys! Welcome back to another video! Today, Fabian and I are doing the mommy and daddy tag so let's get started!

1: _Would you rather_ Would you rather clean up throw up or a poopy accident?

Fabian: I would rather do a poopy acident because throw up smells really bad and its not a good smell

Nina: Poopy accident

2: Would you rather do laundry or vacuum?

Nina: I would rather vacuum because doing laundry is a pain and plus you have to fold the laundry after its finished

Fabian: I would actually do laundry because you have to move the vacuum over the house and you have to get the vacuum everywhere and its annoying. And for laundry, its easy because all you have to do is throw clothes in and fold them and then your done

3: Would you rather play with a toy or color?

Nina: Color because when you play with toys its annoying. You have to clean up after your done with the toys and its annoying

Fabian: I like playing with toys because you get to hang out with your kids and do something with them that they love to do and you get to pretend with them

4: Would you rather let them walk in a store/street or use a stroller/baby wear?

Nina: As long as they are with us they are allowed to walk in the street. And they are allowed to walk in stores, but we don't allow the kids to run away and we can't find them

Nina: What she said

5: Would you rather eat baby puffs that are in front of you or make a snack?

Fabian: Make a snack. I would rather let the kids eat the baby puffs

Nina: I don't really like baby puffs, I've tried them before and I hated them so I would rather make a snack

6\. Would you rather go potty with your child scratching at the bathroom door or bring them in with you?

Nina: I would rather bring the kids in the bathroom with me because if they scratch at the door they are saying "Hurry up Mommy!" And if they are with me in the bathroom, then I can take my time without them scratching at the door

Fabian: I would rather have them scratching at the door because if they were in the bathroom with me then they'd tell me to hurry up

7\. Would you rather nap or catch up on your mommy tasks (tv shows, housework etc)?

Nina: I would rather catch up on my mommy tasks because I know I can't get them done with the kids because they are crazy

Fabian: I would rather nap

8\. Would you rather pick out their outfit with a struggle or let them do it not knowing what the end result will be?

Fabian: The first one. If we were going somewhere then I wouldn't want them to wear something crazy that they picked out and then have to find something for them to wear

Nina: Same

9\. Would you rather go to the laundry and look for a clean bib or take off the babies shirt?

Nina: Take off the shirt

Fabian: Take off the shirt

10: Would you rather share your candy craving with the kids and eat it now or put it away for when they aren't around?

Nina and Fabian: Eat it when their not around

Fabian: OK so we hope you guys enjoyed this tag!

Nina: See ya in the next vlog! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rutter Family Chapter 3: Would You Rather Teen Edition

(OK so in this chapter, the kids are going to be answering some would you rather questions and Nina and Fabian will not be in this video. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

(AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, and Kacie are outside in their front yard sitting down on the grass and sitting in front of the camera. AnnaBelle Marie has a sheet of paper with all of the would you rather questions written on them)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Hey guys! Welcome back to another vlog! In this vlog, Jonah, Kacie, and I are going to be answering some would you rather questions so I hope you enjoy! Let's get started!

1\. Would you rather own a house or rent a residence?

Jonah: I would rather own a house so I can live there and I won't have to pack up all of my stuff and move and find another house to live in

AnnaBelle Marie: Own a house

Kacie: Own a house

2: Would you rather be able to stop time or fly?

AnnaBelle Marie: I would want to fly because I would be able to fly to school, home, to where ever I want to go and yeah

Jonah: I would want to fly

Kacie: I would want to stop time

3: Would you rather have super powers or have Christmas never end?

Jonah: I would rather have super powers because then I'd be able to do cool things

AnnaBelle Marie: Screw the super powers, I'd rather have Christmas never end because you'd get presents every day and you'd be able to spend time with family and not have to go to school

Kacie: I would rather have super powers because I'd have all of these cool powers and people will be jealous and I'd be super popular

"That's the only way your going to be popular." AnnaBelle **Marie mumbled. Jonah giggled and Kacie glared at her sister.**

 **4:** Would you rather never use social media again or never watch another movie or TV show?

Kacie: I would rather never watch another movie or TV show because I need if I could never use Instagram, Twitter, or Facebook, then my life will be over. Social media is my life

Jonah: I would rather never use social media. Screw it. TV and movies are much better and I have some favorite TV shows that I watch and if I can't watch them, then it wouldn't be good

AnnaBelle Marie: I would rather never watch TV again because I love sing Instagram and Twitter and Snapchat and without those apps then I'd be sad because that's how I see what's up and what's new with the people who go to my school

5: Would you rather be the first person to explore a planet or be the

inventor of a drug that cures a deadly disease?

Kacie: I would want to be the inventor of a drug that cures a deadly disease because I would be able to save people from dying and that would make everyone so happy

Jonah: I would want to be the first person to explore a planet because I'd be able to take videos and pictures and I'd be able to brag to my friends about it

AnnaBelle Marie: Neither

6: Would you rather find your true love or a suitcase with two million dollars inside?

Jonah: Screw true love. I would want $2,000 because then I'd be able buy new video games and buy stuff

AnnaBelle Marie: I would want to find my true love because I don't want to die alone.

Kacie: Neither. I don't want $2,000 because I'd do something stupid with the money and I don't need love. I have friends and family who love me

7: **Would you rather take a cold shower to be clean or skip the shower all together?**

 **Kacie: I would rather take a cold shower to be clean because I don't want to smell. And its better than no shower at all**

 **Jonah: I would rather not take a shower because the only shower I take is a hot shower and I need hot water and I cannot stand cold water so I'd rather smell**

 **AnnaBelle Marie: I'd rather take a cold shower because I would want people to be around me and I don't want to be gross like Jonah**

 **"I'm not gross!" Jonah shouted. "Says the boy who just said he doesn't want to be clean and wants to be dirty." Kacie said. "Oh you just got burned!" AnnaBelle Marie shouted. Jonah rolled his eyes.**

 **8: If you could travel in time, would you rather go to the future or to the past?**

 **Jonah: I'd rather jump to the future because then I'd be finished with high school and college and I'll be living on my own with a job and life will be sweet. Oh and I won't have our parents nagging or shouting at me**

 **Kacie: I would rather go back into the past because there are a lot of things that I would fix**

 **AnnaBelle Marie: Past because I'd fix all of the mistakes I've made and life will be good and all of my problems will be fixed**

 **9: Would you rather have a boring job that pays $100,000 a year, or a fun job you love that pays $50,000?**

AnnaBelle Marie: I'd rather have the job I'd love because I'd have that to look forward to every morning and I know that $50,000 isn't like $100,000 a year but I don't care. As long as I'm enjoying myself its all that matters  
Jonah: Boring job because I'll get paid a lot of money

Kacie: Fun job because I'll love it and it'll put me in a good mood everyday and I'd be something that I'd love

10: **Would you rather take a room at a luxury hotel when on vacation or rent an entire house?**

 **Jonah: I'd rather rent an entire house because it'll be big enough for me to do whatever I'd want and hotels suck**

 **AnnaBelle Marie: Entire house**

 **Kacie: Luxury hotel because I'd be able to order room service and I'd be able to relax**

 **"OK so that is all the question! I hope you guys enjoyed this vlog!" AnnaBelle Marie said. "See you guys next time!" Jonah and Kacie said together with a smile and a wave.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 4: Would You Rather Family Edition

(OK this is my last would you rather vlog I swear. I just thought it would be fun for the Rutter family to do one together. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)

(The whole Rutter family is sitting in the living room in front on the camera)  
Nina: Hey everyone! Today, we are doing the family would you rather edition! I have some questions that we will be answering so let's get started!

1: Would you rather meet the Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy?

Jonah: I would rather meet Santa Claus because then I'd tell him I was good and I'd be able to get presents from him and I'd be able to tour where he lives

Fabian: Neither

Nina: Neither

AnnaBelle Marie: Both of them are fake

Kacie: Neither

2: Would you rather visit Hogwarts or Camp Half-Blood?

Nina: Hogwarts

Fabian: Hogwarts

Jonah: I'd rather go to Hogwarts because then I'd be able to see everything

Kacie: Neither

AnnaBelle Marie: Neither

3: Would you rather be able to walk through walls or control the weather?  
Fabian: I'd want to walk through walls because that'd be super cool and when no one is suspecting it I would jump out and scare them.

Nina: Control the weather. I'd make it hot all of the time

Kacie: Walk through walls because I've always wanted to try it and it seems cool

Jonah: Control the weather so I can make it snow so we can have no school and also so we have no school for bad weather like hurricanes

AnnaBelle Marie: Control the weather. I'd make it hot like my mom said and so everyday can be a beach day and so I can wear dresses and shorts and short sleeves

4: Would you rather share a toothbrush with a random stranger or kiss your brother/sister on the mouth for a month

Nina: Were going to let the kids answer this one.

Jonah: I would rather share a toothbrush because I don't want to kiss Kacie or AnnaBelle Marie on the mouth. Disgusting

Kacie: Toothbrush

AnnaBelle Marie: Toothbrush

5: Would you rather use Harry's potter wand or Luke Skywalker's lightsaber?

Kacie: Wand. I'd be able to perform cool tricks and I'd be able to turn my family into stuff

Jonah: LIghtsaber. I'd be able to kill Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie with it

AnnaBelle Marie: Wand. I'd be able to make Jonah go away so I'd never have to see him again

Fabian: Wand. I'd be able to do romantic things with it

Nina: Ever since I was a little girl, I would always watch Harry Potter and I would use sticks as pretend wands. So I'd rather have a wand because I'd be able to perform cool tricks with it

6: Would you rather be the killer in a horror movie or would you rather be the idiot in a comedy movie?

Fabian: Be the idiot in a comedy movie because I'd be laughed at and people would consider me as funny

Nina: The idiot in a comedy movie because I don't want to die in a horror movie

Jonah: The killer in a horror movie because I'd be able to kill people and I'll be able to have a gun or some kind of weapon

AnnaBelle Marie: Neither

Kacie: The killer in a horror movie because I hate comedy movies and I'd be able to have a gun and I'd be able to kill people

7: You are now trapped in the last violent show or movie you watched. Will you survive?

Fabian: As long as I have a gun or weapon I'm fine

AnnaBelle Marie: I'd probably die because I don't know how to defend myself and I don't like weapons because I may get hurt or I'd kill myself so no

Nina: No

Jonah: Yes I would be the last one to survive because I'd have a gun and I'd shoot everyone

Kacie: No

8: Would you rather be trapped in an abandoned amusement park or an abandoned hospital?

Fabian: Neither. I'd be scared to death

Nina: Neither

AnnaBelle Marie: I would rather be in my bed at night

Kacie: Neither

Jonah: I would rather be at both because I'd be able to walk around both of them and see all of the blood and everything that happened

9: If you were in a zombie apocalypse and your parents are zombies would you shoot them or lock them in a cage so they won't eat you

Fabian: Were going to let the kids answer this

AnnaBelle Marie: Shoot them because I don't want to get eaten and I don't want to die!

Jonah: Lock them in a cage and teach them not to eat me because I don't get to lock my parent sin cages or else I'll get in trouble but if they were zombies I would be able to lock them in a cage

Kacie: Shoot them

10: Would you rather be in a horror movie or watch a horror movie?

Fabian: Nether

Nina: Neither

Kacie: Neither because I don't want to have nightmares and I don't want to get killed in a horror movie

Jonah: Both :)

AnnaBelle Marie: NEITHER

11: You are upstairs in your room when suddenly your mom calls you from the kitchen. "Can you come down here?" You make it half way down the stairs when you hear your mother call to you from her bedroom. "Don't go down there! I heard it too!" Who do you believe?

Fabian: The mom upstairs

Nina: The mom upstairs

AnnaBelle Marie: The mom upstairs

Kacie: The mom upstairs

Jonah: The mom upstairs. I don't want to die and get killed

12: Would you rather have a boring flight or a flight where it is exciting but you think your going to die (your not actually going to die)

Fabian: Exciting flight because I don't want to go on a boring flight because I'd be bored

Jonah: Exciting flight

AnnaBelle Marie: Exciting flight

Kacie: Exciting flight

Nina: Neither. I hate flights

13: Would you rather be bitten by a vampire or zombie?  
Fabian: Vampire because I'd be able to drink blood and I'd be able to hunt

Jonah: ZOMBIE! I love the Walking Dead and I've always wanted to be a zombie

Kacie: Vampire. I love the Vampire Diares and I've always wanted to be a vampire (Shoutout to the Vampire DIares!)

AnnaBelle Marie: Neither

Nina: Neither

14: On a dark and stormy night would you rather watch a horror movie for the thrill or watch a comedy movie to make you relaxed?

Fabian: Comedy movie

Jonah: Horror movie

AnnaBelle Marie: Comedy

Nina: Comedy. I don't want to be scared on a dark and stormy night

15: Would you rather write a horror novel or a fantasy novel?

Jonah: HORROR!  
Fabian: Neither. I hate writing stories

Nina: I would want to write both because even though I don't like watching horror movies, I could still write a horror movie that is scary and I love fantasy movies and I could write a kick ass fantasy novel

AnnaBelle Marie: None. I hate writing and reading

Kacie: None.

16: Your home alone and suddenly paranormal shit starts happening (doors slamming, electricity starts fucking up etc) do you go and investigate or pack up your stuff and leave

Fabian: Pack up my stuff and leave because if I go and investigate then I'd probably die or something bad would happen to me

Nina: Pack up my stuff and leave

Jonah: Go and investigate

AnnaBelle Marie: Pack up my stuff and leave

Kacie: Pack up my stuff and leave

17: Would you rather spent a night at a haunted high school or spend the night at a haunted asylum

Fabian: Neither

Nina: Neither

Jonah: Both. I'd be able to see where people get treated and how they get treated and I'd see all the blood. And also I'd be able to see the haunted high school

AnnaBelle Marie: Neither

Kacie: Neither

18: Would you rather get rid of Justin Beiber or Rebecca Black?  
Fabian: Both

Jonah: Both

AnnaBelle Marie: Both

Kacie: Justin Beiber. I love Rebecca Black's song Friday. I sing it every Friday

Nina: Both

"OK so that is the end of the question and answer video!" Nina said. "We hope you enjoyed this video!" Fabian said. "See you next video!" Jonah said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 5: The Oreo Challenge

(OK so today I was watching TV and I saw some YouTubers do this challenge so here I am making this chapter! SO I hope you guys enjoy!)

(AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie are sitting in their kitchen in front of the camera)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Hey guys! It's AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie and today we are doing the Oreo Challenge! Jonah and my parents drove to get a bunch of Oreos so now Jonah is going to give us some Oreos to eat and were going to be blindfolded and were going to guess the Oreos! And the loser has to take an ice cold bath. SO let's get started!

(AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie are blindfolded and Jonah comes in front of the camera and shows the camera the first oreos he's giving to the girls: S'mores. He then gives the girls the oreos and then he walks away)

AnnaBelle Marie: It tastes like S'mores

Kacie: Is it S'mores?  
(AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie get the first answer right)  
Jonah: It's S'mores

AnnaBelle and Kacie: YES!  
(Jonah walks in front of the camera and shows the next Oreos: Candy Cane Oreos. He then gives the oreos to the girls and then he walks away)  
"It tasts like a candy cane!" Kacie said. "It's definitely candy cane." AnnaBelle Marie said. Kacie nodded and Jonah said, "Correct!"

(The girls get that right)

(Jonah comes in front of the camera and shows the next oreos: Limeade Oreos. He then gives the oreos to the girls and then he walks away)  
"What the hell is this?" AnnaBelle Marie shouted. "Ewwww it tastes disgusting!" Kacie said. "What is it I give up." AnnaBelle Marie said. "It's limeade." Jonah said. "Ewwww." Kacie said. "Throw this away." The girls said. Jonah took the oreos from the girls and he throws it away and then Jonah shows the camera the next oreos he gives to the girls: Gingerbreak cookies. He then gives the Gingerbread cookies to the girls and then he walks away.

"Gingerbread!" Annabelle Marie shouted. "Gingerbread!" Kacie shouted to. "OK so it looks like you girls are tied." Jonah commented. "Give me a cookie that Kacie doesn't know so I can win." AnnaBelle Marie said eating the rest of the oreo. "No give me a cookie that Anna doesn't know so I can win!" Kacie shouted. Jonah rolled his eyes and showed the oreo that he was going to give to the girls:Marshmallow Crispy Oreo. He gave the oreos to the girls and then he walked away.

"I have NO idea what this flavor is." AnnaBelle Marie said as she was eating the oreo. "I do!" Kacie shouted. Kacie called Jonah over and whispered the answer in his ear and Jonah said, "Kacie got it right." Jonah said. "What was the flavor?" AnnaBelle Marie asked spitting the oreo out. "Marshmallow Crispy." Jonah said. "Screw you!" AnnaBelle Marie shouted. Jonah smirked and showed the camera the next oreo: Lemon Twist Oreo. He gave it to the girls and then he walked away. Before AnnaBelle Marie could say anything, Kacie shouted, "Lemon Twist!" "Damn it!" AnnaBelle Marie shouted. Jonah smirked and showed the next oreos to the camera: Pumpkin Spice Oreo. He gave the oreos to the girls and then he walked away. This time before Kacie could say anything, AnnaBelle Marie shouted, "PUMPKIN SPICE! HAH!" "Kacie's still winning." Jonah said. "Whatever. I can still catch up." AnnaBelle Marie said. Jonah mumbled, "Yeah right" and before AnnaBelle Marie could say anything Jonah showed the next oreo to the camera: Root Beer Float. He gave the oreos to the girls and then he walked away. "ROOT BEER FLOAT!" The girls said at the same time. "Kacie is still winning." Jonah said. AnnaBelle Marie rolled her eyes and Jonah said, "This is the last one. Whoever gets this right is the answer. And whoever doesn't gets the ice bath." Jonah walked to the camera and he showed the camera the final oreo: Strawberries n Creme. He gave the oreo to the girls and then he walked away. "EWWW!" Both of the girls said at the same time. "Can we have a different one?" AnnaBelle Marie asked. "Nope. You have to guess on that one." Her dad said. "Ugh!" A couple of minutes passed but then all of a sudden Kacie yelled the answer. "KACIE IS THE WINNER!" Jonah shouted. Kacie pulled off hr blindfold and she smiled. AnnaBelle Marie took off her blindfold and she was pissed. "OK AnnaBelle Marie. You have to do the ice bath." "Damn it!" AnnaBelle Marie got up and she went to her room and she went to put her bathing suit and then all of the Rutters joined Kacie in the bathroom. Jonah ran the cold water and he put ice water in the bath and when it was filled completely, AnnaBelle Marie got in. "You have to wet your hair." Kacie said. "NO!" "Yes. The winner said to." Jonah said. AnnaBelle Marie glared at her siblings and she did what Kacie said. And after she did that she got up and wrapped herself in a towel. "I hate both of you." She said and then she stormed out of the bathroom to her room and slammed it and locked it. "Thanks for watching this challenge!" Kacie said. "See you next video!" Jonah added.


	6. Chapter 6

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 6: PLL Tag

(OK! PLL is one of my favorite shows so I decided that I would make a chapter of AnnaBelle Marie doing this tag. The questions that she answers will be from PLL different seasons! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)

(AnnaBelle Marie is sitting on her bed in her and Kacie's room in front of the camera)  
Hey guys! Today I am doing the PLL tag since PLL is one of my favorite shows so let's get started!

 _ **1**_ _ **Were you happy with the A reveal in the finale?**_

 **I was** _ **very surprised when they revealed**_ _ **the A reveal. I was**_ **expecting it to be Wren because I read A LOT of theories online and I started to think about the theories and then boom! I thought he was A. But he wasn't. And I thought Cece was good but she ended up being bad**

 _2\. Who did you want to be A?_

Again I wanted Wren to be A

 _3\. What is the number one question you want answered that was not answered in the finale?_

I really wanted it to be revealed who killed Mrs. Dilarentis

 _4\. What was your favourite moment from Season 6A?_

 _When the girls escaped from the dollhouse. That almost made me cry because the reunion with all of the girls and their boyfriends was so sweet and so heartwarming and I'm glad that the girls escaped because they didn't deserve to be in the hell Cece put them through in the dollhouse. That was just messed up_

 _5\. Did you have a least favourite moment?_

I hated Sara Harvey. Right from the start I thought she was on the A team OR she was A but when she was revealed as Red Coat I was expecting her to be revealed to be someone on the A team. I hated her SO much

 _6\. What did you think of the 5 years later?_

I'm really sad that the liars are growing up but I think that the 5 years later thing is really cool. We get to see the girls all mature and we get to see the jobs they get and I'm proud of the girls

 _7\. Who do you think "he" is?_

Alison's husband? I don't really know. I was really confused at that part. All of the girls unmasked A which was Cece so I don't really know. I guess I'll find that out in January!

 _8\. Who will get married in Season 7?_

Hopefully Spencer and Toby will get back together and Toby will propose and they will get married because I really ship them. I don't really ship Ezria...whoops...

-  
OK so now I am going to be answering some more questions!

 **What would you do if A was after you? I w** ould cry. I am SO scared of A on PLL and if A was chasing me then I would run and cry and hope that someone will save me

 **Who's your favourite character? Hanna. She is just really funny and she makes me laugh all of the time and her fashion is really really cute. And sometimes I feel like I'm Hanna because I say really stupid stuff sometimes and I feel like an airhead and people have to explain stuff to me**

 _Who's your crush on the show?_

All of the boys on the show are really really hot. But if I had to choose then I'd choose Toby

 _What was the most shocking moment for you?_

 _When they revealed Toby and Ezra as A. I was SO pissed at them because they were betraying the girls for being A! Aria was heartbroken and Spencer was pissed. And Toby deserved that slap that Spencer gave him on the night of their anniversary._

What is your favourite A text?

Mona played with dolls. I play with body parts. -A

Who are your favourite parent(s)?

Mrs. Marin. She is there for her daughter and she was doing everything that she could to try to break Hanna out of jail in S5

 **What is your favourite episode?**

 **The Halloween episode in S2 The First Secret. I loved how Ali was telling the little boy in the beginning the scary story and I loved how Ali pranked the girls. That episode brings me into the Halloween spirit**

 **(OK these aren't real questions I'm just making them up)  
If you were in the same room as A what would you do?  
I would take off their hood and beat them up because of all of the crap that they put the girls through**

 **"OK! I hope you guys enjoyed this vlog! I'll see you next vlog!"**


	7. Chapter 7

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 7: Fabina How Well Do They Know Each Other Tag

(Nina and Fabian are in their yard sitting on chairs in the grass in front of the camera)  
Nina: Hey guys! Today we are doing the how well do we know each other tag! We are going to be asking each other questions and if we get the question wrong (Nina holds up a plate and whipped cream) we get whipped cream in our face! So let's get started!  
(Fabian is putting whipped cream on a plate)

-What candy bar do I hate?-

"Almond Joy." Fabian nods and he gives the plate to Nina. "What's my favorite time of the year?" Nina asked. Fabian thought about this for a minute and then he asked, "Fall?" Nina smiled and put the whipped cream on his face. "Summer!" Nina shouted. Fabian shook his head and he picked up the plate from his face and he put some more whipped cream on it and then he asked, "What year did we get together?" "The end of the first quarter." Fabian passed the plate over to Nina and Nina asked, "What was my favorite color growing up when I used to live in America?" Fabian made a face like he didn't know this question and he thought about it and then he asked, "Blue?" Nina smiled again and she dumped the plate on his face and Nina yelled, "Yellow." "That's a weird color for a little girl." Fabian said putting more whipped cream on his face. "I was different from everyone else." Nina licked some whipped cream off of Fabian's face with her finger and then ate it. "OK what's one thing that I'd save in a fire?" Nina thought about it for a minute and then asked, "Your phone?" Fabian shook his head and dumped the whipped cream in her face. "My computer because I don't want to lose all of my work stuff." Nina sighed and she put more whipped cream on the plate. "If I could be on any TV show what would it be?" "Grey's Anatomy." "That's the first question you got right! Good job!" Nina handed Fabian the plate and then Fabian asked, "What was my first car?" "A jeep." Fabian handed Nina the plate. "Did I hate middle school or elementary school?" "Elementary school." Nina smiled and handed Fabian the plate. "How many times did it take me to pass my driving test?" "Three?" Nina asked hoping that it would be the right answer. Fabian shook his head and dumped the whipped cream in Nina's face. "3." Nina put more whipped cream on the plate and she asked, "What was my favorite Disney movie growing up?" "Beauty and the Beast." Nina put the plate of whipped cream in his face and whispered, "Cinderella." "We hope you enjoyed the video." Fabian said throwing the plate of whipped cream on the ground. "See you next video!" Nina said.


	8. Chapter 8

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 8: Ice Bucket Challenge  
(The whole Rutter family is outside in there bathing suits and they have buckets of ice water and they are standing in front of the camera)  
Fabian: Hola! Today we are doing the Ice Bucket Challenge to raise awareness of ALS. We now nominate the following people:  
AnnaBelle Marie: I nominate Michael Jones, John Jones, the whole cheerleading team at my school and my friend Jessica  
Jonah: I nominate the whole football team and my friend Tom and Mike  
Kacie: I nominate my friend Hannah  
Nina: I nominate my little sister Jenna, my parents and everyone who went to Anubis  
Fabian: I nominate my parents  
(The whole Rutter family picks up the buckets of ice water and they pour it over there heads and they all scream)  
Nina: You have 24 hours! Good luck to all of the nominations!  
AnnaBelle Marie: See you next video!

(OK so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any video ideas then leave them in the comments! Love you guys! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 9: Thanksgiving Tag

(The Rutter family is sitting on Fabian and Nina's bed in front of the camera)

Jonah: Hi guys! Today we are doing the Thanksgiving tag since Thanksgiving is right around the corner SO let's get started!

1: What is your favorite Thanksgiving side dish?

AnnaBelle Marie: Mashed potatoes

Nina: Vegetables and mashed potatoes

Fabian: Mashed potatoes

Jonah: Mashed potatoes

AnnaBelle Marie: Mashed potatoes

Kacie: Mashed potatoes

2: What is your favorite Thanksgiving dessert?

Everyone all together: PUMPKIN PIE!

3:What does your ideal Thanksgiving outfit look like?

Everyone: Pants and long sleeve shorts

4: What is your best Thanksgiving memory

Fabian: I'm going to answer for the entire family for this one: We had dinner all together with my family and Nina's family and we just sat and watched TV and we enjoyed being together

5\. Least favorite Thanksgiving dish.

All of the kids: Vegetables!

6\. Do you have any quirky Thanksgiving traditions?

Everyone all together: NO

7\. Where do you and your family usually celebrate Thanksgiving?

Fabian: Celebrating at our house with family

8\. What do you love most about Thanksgiving?

AnnaBelle Marie: Food, not having school, and spending time with family

Jonah: Family and not having school and FOOD and the football game

Kacie: Food and family

Nina: Food and family and television we get to watch after we eat dinner and stuff ourselves

Fabian: Family and friends and eating

9\. What do you think has changed most since the first Thanksgiving?

Fabian: Well for our first Thanksgiving Kacie wasn't here because she wasn't born yet. But now since she's here, we all get to eat dinner together and enjoy each other's company

10\. What are you thankful for?

Nina: Family, food, good health

Fabian: Family, good friends, food, good health, God

AnnaBelle Marie: Food, family, and friends

Kacie: Food and family and friends

Jonah: FOOTBALL! And family and friends

Kacie: All right those are all of the questions. We hope that you enjoyed this video

AnnaBelle Marie: See you next video!


	10. Chapter 10

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 10: The 7 Second Challenge

(Jonah, Kacie, and AnnaBelle Marie are sitting in the living room in front of the camera)

Jonah: Hi everybody! Today Kacie, AnnaBelle Marie, and I are doing the 7 second challenge! We have some ideas that we found online so let's get started!

AnnaBelle Marie: OK Kacie I dare you to chug this soda (She holds up a Sprite can) in 7 seconds

(She hands the soda to Kacie and she sets her timer to 7 seconds)

Ready, set, GO!  
(Kacie chugs the soda and she chugs the soda in 5 seconds)  
AnnaBelle Marie: GOOD JOB KACIE!  
Kacie: OK Jonah, say the most random sentence you can come up with in 7 seconds

(Kacie sets the timer to 7 seconds)  
Kacie: Ready, set, GO!  
Jonah: The cat ran to the grocery store and brought all of the milk

(Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie laugh Jonah joining them)  
Kacie: Good job Jonah

Jonah: OK AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie make the noise an alarm clock would do when it rings in 7 seconds

(Jonah sets his phone to 7 seconds)  
Jonah: Ready, set, GO!  
Kacie and AnnaBelle Marie: Riiiiinnnnngggggggggggggggggg

Jonah: Good job.

AnnaBelle Marie: Jonah I want you to tell me your favorite book plot in seven second

(She puts a timer on her phone)  
Ready, set, GO!  
Jonah: OK so in Harry Potter Harry goes to Hogwarts because he is a wizard and he meets all of his wizard friends and he learns that there's this guy named Voldemort and he battles him and kill him

AnnaBelle Marie: That wasn't 7 seconds. But you did a good job though

Jonah: OK Kacie I want you to name five movies in 7 seconds

(Jonah puts a timer on his phone)  
Ready, set, GO!  
Kacie: Pitch Perfect, High School Musical, Camp Rock, Twilight, American Pie

Jonah: That wasn't 7 seconds. But good job

(Nina and Fabian Rutter walk in the room)  
Kacie: Looks like we have some guests to play with us!  
(Nina and Fabian wave at the camera and they sit down with the kids)  
Jonah: OK mom I want you to pretend you are doing the weather and then all of a sudden aliens land!  
Nina: OK...

(Jonah sets his timer)  
Jonah: Ready, set, GO!  
Nina: In today's forecast, it is a 50% chance of rain so...OMG ALIENS HAVE LANDED AHHHHHHH!

Jonah: Good job Mom!  
Nina: OK Fabian I want you to say something that you recently feel guilty about

(Nina sets the timer)  
Ready, set, GO

Fabian: I lied about eating the last cookie

Kacie: DAD! I WANTED THE LAST COOKIE!  
Nina: Your in trouble now

Fabian: I'll make you more cookies don't worry

Kacie: DAD I want you to make a noise that you wouldn't make in public

(Kacie sets her timer)

GO!  
(Fabian makes a high pitched little girl scream)

(Everyone in the family bursts out laughing)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Dad I dare you to chug a whole carton of milk in 7 seconds

(AnnaBelle Marie runs to get milk from the fridge and she gives it to Fabian)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Ready, set, GO  
(Fabian chugs the whole carton of milk but he doesn't do it in 7 seconds)  
Fabian: OK Nina I dare you to tell the kids something about yourself that the kids don't know in 7 seconds

(Fabian sets his timer)  
GO!  
Nina: I was once a loser in middle school and I would always read

(The kids look stunned)  
AnnaBelle Marie: OK...well we hope you enjoyed this video!  
Fabian: See you guys next video!


	11. Chapter 11

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 11: The Vampire Diaries Tag

(Kacie is in her backyard and she is in front of the camera)

Kacie: Hey guys! Today I am doing the Vampire Diaries Tag! I hope you enjoy!

1) How did you discover the show?

Well, I didn't really have anything to watch on Netflix because I watched everything that I liked, so I decided to watch The Vampire Diaries and I loved it and I kept on watching it and I became obsessed with it!

2) Who is your favorite character?

My favorite character is Bonnie because she is a witch and she can do spells and I love that she is a witch because I've always wanted to be a witch because they are cool and they can create spells

3) If you were a vampire, would you live off of human or animal blood?

Well killing humans and animals aren't nice/good but I would live off human blood because killing animals isn't nice

4) Team Stefan or Damon?

STEFAN! He is hot and he is more nicer than Damon because Damon just isn't a good guy, sure he's hot but he's just snarky and he's mean

5) What's your favorite supernatural power?

Nothing

6\. If you were to be a character who would u be?

Bonnie because then I'd be able to do spells

7\. Have u read the book series?

No

8\. Who's your crush on the show?

Stefan because he is hot and he is good looking and he is a vampire

9\. What was your first initial thought of the show and did it change after you saw it?

My first initial thought of the show was: oh my gosh a show about vampires, I love vampires! So I started watching it and I fell in love with it and my initial thought didn't change

10\. Who was your favorite villain?

Katherine. The reason is because she can get away with people believing she is Elena since she is a doppleganger of Elena and she gets what she wants

I hope you guys enjoyed this tag! I'll see you next video!


	12. Chapter 12

Rutter Family Adventures Chapter 12: Twin Tag with Jonah Rutter and AnnaBelle Marie Rutter

(Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie Rutter are sitting in the living room in front of the camera)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Hey guys! Today Jonah and I are going to be doing the twin tag since we are twins. We found questions online to answer so let's get started!

1: Who's The Oldest?

(AnnaBelle Marie raises her hand)

2: Can you show an old photo?

(AnnaBelle Marie gets up from where she is sitting and she walks somewhere and she comes back five minutes later and she sits back down and she shows the camera the photo she has)  
Here is a photo of Jonah and I when we were 2 years old (it's a photo of AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah in the bathtub and AnnaBelle Marie is smiling at the camera and Jonah has a beard like Santa Claus and it is a soap mustache)

3: Favorite memory together is?

Jonah: When we were younger we would always play together and we would color together and be sweet together

4: Each others dream job?  
Jonah: A professional football player

AnnaBelle Marie: A famous cheerleader

5: Who takes longer to take ready?  
(AnnaBelle Marie raises her hand)

Jonah: She always has to do her hair and put on her makeup and she takes long in the shower

(AnnaBelle Marie rolls her eyes) Girls need to be presentable for school

6: Do you have anything matching?  
AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah: No

7: Did you ever dress alike?  
Jonah and AnnaBelle Marie: No.  
8: Song you would describe each other?

Jonah: I would describe AnnaBelle Marie with the song Happy because she's always happy and when she gets excited she would jump up and down and clap her hands

AnnaBelle Marie: I can't think of one

9: One thing that you can do well that the other can't?  
AnnaBelle Marie: I can do backflips and I can be a cheerleader while Jonah can't. Oh and also I can get good grades while Jonah can't

(Jonah rolls his eyes) Well I can play football

10: Do you have the same personalities?  
AnnaBelle Marie: No. I'm peppy and I get excited all of the time while Jonah is annoying and he is a player because he would always be flirting with girls

11: Silliest question about being twins?

Jonah: There was this girl in fifth grade that asked me: if you and your sister are twins then why don't you have the same hair color? And I had to explain to her that we are fraternal twins and we are still twins but we don't look alike

12: Describe each other in one word

AnnaBelle Marie: Jonah is annoying

Jonah: Peppy

13: One thing that annoys you about each other?  
Jonah: I have a lot. But if I could narrow it down I'd say that AnnaBelle Marie always takes so long in the morning. Like she takes a shower, and then she plays on her phone after her shower, gets dressed, eats breakfast, fools around some more on her phone, and shes always late to getting out the door when everyone else is ready. That's what makes us late in the morning to school

AnnaBelle Marie: What annoys me about Jonah is that he is annoying and he always touches my stuff and I hate him sometimes

14: If you could go anywhere in the world together where would it be and why?  
Jonah: It would be Hawaii because we both love the hot and we love to swim and we would be away from our parents and Kacie so it'll be awesome

15: Nicknames You Have For Each Other?

AnnaBelle Marie: Jo Jo, Annoying Boy, Idiot

Jonah: Anna, Belle

16: What do you order at fast food restaurants?  
Jonah: Cheeseburger, french fries, soda, sometimes milkshakes

AnnaBelle Marie: I sound like a little kid but I order chicken nuggets and french fries and milkshakes and sometimes soda

17: Favorite thing about each other?

Jonah: I like it when AnnaBelle Marie is nice and helps me with my homework

AnnaBelle Marie: I like it when Jonah's not annoying

Jonah: That's it for the questions! I hope you guys enjoyed this tag! See you next video!


	13. Chapter 13

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 13: Dirty Secrets Tag

(Jonah is sitting on his bed in front of the camera in his room)  
Jonah: Hey guys! Today I am doing the Dirty Secrets Tag! I have a bunch of questions so let's begin!

 _1: What was your first cuss word?  
_ When I was five years old, I heard my mom say shit and I copied her and she got really mad and I got time out. But it was her fault because she shouldn't of said shit

 _2: What was your first r-rated movie?_

A Night Mare On Elm Street. I watched that when I was 9 with my friends and I had nightmares for a week and I had to sleep with my parents because of watching that movie

 _3: Who was your first kiss?_

In a school play I did in the second grade, it was Snow White and I was the prince and this pretty girl named Lola was Snow White and I got to kiss her

 _4: What do you wear to sleep?_

My boxers and sometimes a t-shirt or pants or sometimes I sleep naked

 _5: Have you ever seen your parents f***ing?_

No and I never want to

 _6: Have you ever cheated?_

Yes. I was in the seventh grade and I didn't study for a Social Studies test and before the test, I put the answers in my desk and during the test I looked at the answers in my test and I didn't get caught and I got a 100% on the test

 _7: What kind of undies do you wear?_

Boxers

 _8: Have you ever shit in your pants?_

When I was younger yes. But not anymore

 _9: Have you ever had a fantasy dream about a celebrity?_

One time I had a fantasy dream about meeting Nick Jonas because I was watching Camp Rock and I dreamed about meeting Nick Jonas and making music with him

 _10: What's your favorite feature on your crush or significant other?_

Well I have a crush and my favorite feature on her is her eyes because they are really pretty and every time I look into them imagine looking at an ocean

Jonah: OK so I hope you enjoyed this tag! I'll see you guys next video! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 14: 19 Questions Tag

(Fabian is sitting in front of the camera on the floor of his and Nina's room)

Fabian: Hey guys! Today I am doing the 19 questions tag! I have a bunch of questions so let's get started!

 _1: Where were you born?_

I was born here in England

 _2: Were you named after someone?_

No

 _3: When was the last time you cried?_

My close friend Tyler who works with me has cancer and he recently passed away and when I learned about his death I started crying and I cried at his funeral

 _4: Do you have any kids?_  
AnnaBelle Marie, Jonah, and Kaice are my kids. AnnaBelle Marie and Jonah are twins and Kaice is just Kaice. And you guys know this you saw my kids in other videos!

 _5: If you were another person, would you be friends with you?_

Uh duh! Who wouldn't want to be friends with me, I'm awesome!  
 _6: Do you have any pets?_

We had a pet but it got hit by a car...

 _7: Do you use sarcasm?_

With Nina and the kids all of the time

 _8: Would you bungee jump?_

NO!

 _9: What is your favorite cereal?_

Raisin Bran! I eat it every morning before I go to work and I eat it on Saturday and Sunday

 _10: What is your eye color?_

Blue

 _11: Scary movies or happy endings?_

Happy endings. Scary movies terrify me

 _12: Do you have any brothers or sisters?_

Nope! I'm an only child (smiles)

 _13: Computer or TV?_

TV because a TV has Netflix and Hulu and sometimes computers can be a pain in the butt

 _14: What is the first thing you notice about a person?_

There personality

 _15: Favorite smell?_

Cookies baking in the oven

 _16: Farthest you've been away from home?_

I went to the Cozumel with Nina for our honeymoon and that's far away from England

 _17: Do you have any special talents?_

No

 _18: Do you have any hobbies?_  
No

 _19: Are you in love?_

Yes with my wife Nina Rutter

Fabian: OK that's the end of the tag! I hope you enjoyed this tag and I'll see ya next video!


	15. Chapter 15

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 15: The Instagram Tag/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(AnnaBelle Marie is sitting in front of the camera in the backyard)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"AnnaBelle Marie: Hey guys! Today I am doing the Instagram tag! So let's get started!/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em1: What's your username?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"AnnaBelleMarie_22/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em2: When did you create your Instagram?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"When I was a freshman in high school/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em3: Which is the first picture you posted? /em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(AnnaBelle Marie goes on her phone and she looks up the first photo she posted)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"It was my freshman year and I was at lunch with my friend Alex and we posted a picture at lunch together/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em4: How many times do you log in per day/week?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I log in SO much. During school I log in, when I wake up I log in, after school I log in, after homework, before bed, during the weekend/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em5: What is your worst picture?/embr /One day when I was in Math, my friend was using my phone and she took a picture of me doing my work and I was making a weird face and she posted it on Instagram and when I found out about the photo I was so angry with the photo and my friend begged me not to delete it so it is still up and it has only 10 likes/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em6: Which picture has had the most likes?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"During homecoming in my freshman year, I went with a group of friends and before homecoming we all did a group photo and that photo got 100 likes and that's the most likes I've EVER had on a photo/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em7: How many people are following you? And how many people are you following?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"112 people are following me on Instagram and I am following 3,345 people on Instagram /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em8: Who is the last person who liked one of your photos?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Jonah/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em9: Name one brand/celebrity you are following and name one brand/celebrity who follow you (if there is any)/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"I am following One Direction on Instagram. And Taylor Swift actually follows me on Instagram because I follow her on twitter and one day she tweeted, "Follow spree. RT and comment your Instagram account." So I retweeted the tweet and I commented my Instagram and ten minutes later she followed me on Instagram and that made me SO excited and I jumped around on my bed and I bragged to Jonah and Kacie who were jealous/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em10: Show us your top 3 pictures/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(AnnaBelle Marie unlocks her phone and she shows the camera her photos)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Photo number 1 is a selfie AnnaBelle Marie took this morning before she went to school and that got 50 likes)br /(Photo number 2 is a photo of her and Michael that got 67 likes) /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"(Photo number 3 is another selfie that AnnaBelle Marie took and she took it when she was in school in the bathroom in front of the mirror)/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"em11: What is the last picture on your Instagram feed?/em/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The ugly picture I showed you/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"AnnaBelle Marie: OK thank you for watching! I'll see ya next video :)/div 


	16. Chapter 16

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 16: The Chubby Bunny Challenge

(Fabian, AnnaBelle Marie, and Nina are sitting at the kitchen table in front of the camera with a bunch of marshmallows in front of them)  
Nina: Hey guys! Today Fabian, AnnaBelle Marie, and I are doing the Chubby Bunny Challenge. Jonah and Kacie are sick today so Fabian, Jonah, and I are going to do this video ourselves. So let's get started!  
(Fabian pours some marshmallows in everyone's bowl that is in front of them)

Fabian: OK so now it is time to stuff our faces with marshmallows and says Chubby Bunny. Since AnnaBelle Marie is the youngest here, she goes first

AnnaBelle Marie: Wow thanks for the betrayal

(AnnaBelle Marie puts a marshamallow in her mouth)

AnnaBelle Marie: Chubby Bunny

Fabian: OK Now Nina goes next

(Nina sighs and she puts a marshmallow in her mouth)

Nina: Chubby Bunny

Fabian: Now I go

(Fabian puts a marshmallow in her mouth)  
Fabian: Chubby Bunny

(AnnaBelle Marie puts a marshmallow in her mouth and she laughs)

AnnaBelle Marie: Chubby Bunny

(Nina puts a marshmallow in her mouth)

Nina: Chubby Bunny

(Fabian puts a marshmallow in his mouth)

Fabian: Chubby Bunny

(AnnaBelle Marie laughs and puts three marshmallows in her mouth)

AnnaBelle Marie: Chubby Bunny

(Nina puts 4 marshmallows in his mouth)  
Nina: Chubby Bunny

(Fabian puts 5 marshmallows in his mouth but before he says Chubby Bunny he spits out all of the marshmallows)  
Nina and AnnaBelle Marie: Your out!  
(Fabian shakes his head and smiles and walks to clean up)  
(AnnaBelle Marie put 6 marshmallows in his mouth)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Chubby Bunny

(Nina puts 8 marshmallows in his mouth but before she can say Chubby Bunny she spits them out. AnnaBelle Marie smiles and spits out the marshmallows)  
AnnaBelle Marie: I'M THE WINNER WHOOHOOO!  
(Nina smiles and shakes her head and walks to clean up)

AnnaBelle Marie: Well I hope you enjoyed this video! Before I say goodbye the Rutter are doing Vlogmas! If you don't know what Vlogmas is, it is a video every day in Christmas! So be on the look out for that! Bye everybody :)


	17. Chapter 17

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 17: AnnaBelle Marie Is Pregnant?  
(AnnaBelle Marie is sitting in front of the camera on her bed)

AnnaBelle Marie: Hey guys! For this video today I am going to prank call my parents and I'm going to tell them I'm pregnant! They are downstairs watching TV and relaxing and Jonah and Kacie are with them SO let's get started!

(AnnaBelle Marie calls her dad and puts it on speaker. On the second ring, her dad answers)

 **Fabian: Yes?**  
 _AnnaBelle Marie: Is mom next to you?_

 **Fabian: Yes she is**

 _AnnaBelle Marie: You should put the phone on speaker because I need to tell you and mom something. And send Jonah and Kacie out of the room_

 **Fabian: OK then**

(It is silent for a minute and then it isn't silent anymore)

Nina: AnnaBelle Marie is everything OK?

 _AnnaBelle Marie: I need to tell you and dad something. Are Jonah and Kacie out of the room?_

 **Fabian: They are outside. What do you need to tell us?**

(AnnaBelle Marie looks at the camera and smiles)  
AnnaBelle Marie: You know how Michael and I are an item?

NIna: Yes...

 _AnnaBelle Marie: Well...we sorta had sex and now I'm pregnant with his baby. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came out positive_

(It is silent for a couple of minutes)  
Nina: Your dad just went outside for a few minutes to calm down because he is really pissed

(AnnaBelle Marie looks at the camera and smiles)  
Nina: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND MICHAEL HAD SEX! YOUR ONLY 17! HOW COULD YO BE SO STUPID?! YOU JUST THREW YOUR WHOLE LIFE AWAY!

(A **nnaBelle Marie looks at the camera and smiles and laughs)**

Nina: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
 _AnnaBelle Marie: Bring dad back in I need to tell you guys something else_

(It is silent again for a couple of minutes)

 **Fabian: I'm back.**

 _AnnaBelle Marie: Come upstairs to my room_

 **Fabian: Why?**

 _AnnaBelle Marie: Just do it_

(AnnaBelle Marie hangs up her phone)

(A few minutes later Fabian and Nina come upstairs to AnnaBelle Marie and Kacie's room)  
Nina: What do you need to tell us?

 _AnnaBelle Marie: I'm not pregnant. And your on camera_

(Nina and Fabian look at the camera and then back at AnnaBelle Marie)

 **Fabian: Not funny**

(Nina and Fabian exit the room)

(AnnaBelle Marie turns back to the camera)  
AnnaBelle Marie: Well that's it for the video! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thumbs up this video! Bye!


	18. Chapter 18

Rutter Family Vlogs Chapter 18: The Throwback Tag

(Nina is sitting in front of the camera in the living room)  
Nina: Hey guys! Today I am doing the throwback tag! I have a bunch of questions I found online SO let's get started!  
 _1: What year were you born in?_

1992

 _2: Do you have any pictures of yourself from when you were younger? If you do, show them._

I have this photo from when I was three and It was my third birthday and I was with my best friend Alexa from America (Nina shows the picture. In the picture, Nina is smiling and she is hugging her best friend Alexa and Alexa is smiling and she is hugging back)

To this day we are still best friends

 _3: What TV shows did you watch growing up?_

Hannah Montana

4: _What did you want to be when you were younger and do you still want to be that?_

I wanted toy be a cheerleader. But I don't want to be a cheerleader anymore because I'm a writer

 _5: Show a video of yourself from when you were younger_

(Nina shows a video from when she was five and it was Christmas and she got a new bike and she got really excited and she jumped up and down and she screamed)

 _6: What were your favorite toys to play with?_

Barbies and Webkinz

 _7: What's the most embarrassing thing you can remember doing?_

I was in the third grade and I was had to use the bathroom, so I opened the bathroom doors and I saw that there were kids on the bathroom and they shouted at me and I closed the door and I was really embarrassed

 _8: Read something you wrote in Kindergarten_

Nina: I'll be right back for this one

(Nina is gone for two minutes. She comes back with a notebook titled, "Nina Martin; Kindergarten. She opens up to the first page and she starts reading)  
"Dear Journal,

Today during school I learned the ABC's. It is going to be really hard memorizing all of the letters but I can do it! During lunch today, I shared a chocolate chip cookie with my best friend Alexa and she gave me her potato chips! And also during recess, I played with John and Michael. We played on the monkey bars and we played tag. And I won :) I gotta go Mrs. Johnson (Nina's teacher from when she was in Kindergarten) is telling us we need to get started on Math. So bye! -Nina Martin

 _9: Three songs you loved to listen to as a child_

Anything from Hannah Montanan, Mickey Mouse, and Barbie

 _10: What was one funny thing you dressed up as for Halloween when you were younger?_

So when I was 8, I dressed up as Santa Claus and Alexa my best friend dressed up as the Grinch and everyone was saying how they loved our costumes and they were telling us how creative we were and that night we got a lot of Halloween so you could say it was a good Halloween for us

 _11: Tell a funny story of something you remember happening when you were young_

When my mom got pregnant with my sister Jenna, this is how she told us: we were at dinner and we were eating and my mom says in a deep voice like she's possessed, "I need to ell you something." So my dad and I look at my mom and my mom pours her water on my dad and she says in a normal voice, "I'm pregnant." My dad wasn't happy that my mom did that but I was laughing and I fell out of my seat because I was laughing so hard

 _12: Are there any special things you kept from when you were a child?_

I kept my friendship bracelet Alexa gave me when we were five

 _13: What was something weird you used to do as a child?_

When I got really excited I would jump up and down and I would act like a cat and a chicken...

 _14: What's the scariest thing you remember that happened to you when you were younger?_

When I was 10, I went to the grocery store with my parents and I saw they were giving out free cookies. So I ran to get a free cookie, and my parents didn't know that I ran off to get a free cookie so they walked off without me. And I didn't know where they were so I got really scared and I started crying and I ran around the grocery store yelling for my parents. And eventually I found them

 _15: How is the world now different from how it was like when you were a child?_

Phones were invented!

Nina: I hope you guys enjoyed this tag! I had fun doing it! I'll see ya next video! Bye :)


End file.
